


Not So Malicious Intent

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kanade Otonokoji Redemption, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Kanade winds up back in jail, but maybe that's just the place to find an unlikely friend. However, even with the new friend and a new mindset, can she escape the karma of her actions?
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke, Chiebukuro Setsuka/Otonokoji Hibiki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. A friend? Indeed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlimmeringDarling23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/gifts).



Kanade groaned into the lumpy pillow and stiff bed of her cell. She wasn’t thrilled to be back in this goddamn prison, especially since they had stripped her of most freedoms, such as having a guitar and leaving her cell. Sure, she choked some people to death with guitar strings the last time she was in this place and stabbed a guard with a fork, but why did that mean she had to stay in her cell? Her line of thought was cut by footsteps echoing through the compound, closing in like a predator to its prey. The cell door was opened, someone walked inside and sat or lied down on the bed. Kanade could tell by the shifting of the metal door, which was accompanied by more steps, and the silent creaking of the springs that made up the crummy mattresses in the place. “Otonokoji.” She paled slightly. Could her cellmate have been one of the few people who managed to escape her grasp? The voice was deep and smooth, which was unrecognizable to her, but then again, some of her most crucial mistakes were from her early years. “Why is it you do what you do? I think nobody should murder without reason, so tell me yours.” She grimaced into the pillow. “Why’s it important to you?” The voice chuckled. “I meddle in people’s business sometimes.” “Yeah, I’m still not convinced on why I should tell you…..” She lifted her head off the pillow, turning to look at her cellmate for the first time. Thing is, she knew the figure lounging there. Not personally, many people who crossed her were dead or badly injured, but he was a legend around this prison, stories of him being passed around like candy. The man lying there, almost defiantly, was Ryoma Hoshi.

“Morning.” he said casually, bringing to her attention the fact that the sun was beginning to rise, meaning she had been up all night mulling over some of the types of thoughts she would have in here, her weaker, younger part meekly begging her to do something else with their life, only to be met with indifference and annoyed thoughts.”Care to answer the question?” And people like him who asked why she does it are exactly what draw the weak Kanade out. She groaned. “Why do you care? I hurt your friends, after all.” “Eh, you hurt my friends, so I wanna know why. People don’t normally do this.” Kanade rolled her eyes at him. “ Besides, if we met anywhere else,” he turned to stare her in the face. “You’d be dead where you stood.” Kanade glared at the fellow inmate before beginning. “It started a while ago. Back when I was a lot younger, my mom, Tomi, and dad, Giman and me were all there was, nobody else in the family…” Ryoma tried to interject, but was cut off. “I’m sure you’re confused about that. I’ll get to it later. Anyways, when I was three, mom told me to close my eyes and when i opened them, before me was a girl who looked kinda like me. Mom said she was my secret twin sister and that her name was Hibiki and that was how things were for another three years.” Ryoma hummed. “What happened next?” “Well, Hibiki, mom and dad went somewhere, so I used the opportunity to sneak into the secret lab I knew my parents had. There were a bunch of machines and such, but there were also files. I was young, so I didn’t understand too much of them, but after trying to understand as much as I could, one thing was clear.” She paused for effect. “Hibiki was a clone of me.” Ryoma was thoroughly shocked. It was a bold claim to make and there was still the possibility she’s lying, but part of him wanted to believe her. “I-I…...how?” Kanade shifted in her stiff prison excuse for a bed. “Our parents were alumni of hope’s peak, class 65. Ultimate geneticist and scientist respectively. They were always greedy bastards, raising me and Hibiki to try and profit from our success. The whole reason they made her was so we could make some grand achievements together and they’d get all the money and glory that came with. That’s how we were always so in sync during our concerts. Heck, they even tailored her interests into something that could rake in money with me by her side. I think that was what broke me, learning the sister I loved dearly was nothing more than a part of me being used for cash.” She chuckled grimly. “Then I grew up, understood more, discovered a puppet function for her.” Ryoma nearly choked.

“P-Puppet function?” Kanade stretched herself as best she could without getting up. “Yep. She goes into a trance-like state where she obeys orders from me, mom or dad and only us. This whole time, I’ve been trying to get her to stay like that, that way, we’d never have to be apart and we could leave our asshole parents behind.” A dry laugh echoed through the prison. “Then, I’d be whole, And the hole in my heart would be filled.” She then hung her head, sighing. “She’s all I have.” He humed, fiddling with his hat.”What about friends? Didn’t any of those even start to fill it?” The dry laughter returned, echoing through the complex. “Friends? Puh-lease. Hibiki was the one with all of those, I was just her weirdo older twin to everyone.” The light dimmed as the sun began to set on the friday that would change Kanade’s life. “Besides, who the hell is gonna be friends with a killer like me?” The chuckling from Ryoma felt almost mocking her. “Well, we could be friends, ya know.” She laughed again, which felt absurd, considering she was still, y’know, in prison. “Yeah, nice joke. Who’d wanna be friends with someone like me? Especially you. I mean, I hurt your friends, I could've killed one of them on a whim, why be a friend to me?”

The inmate sat up in his bed. “Well, a little while ago, I was kinda like you. I didn’t have any friends, I was trapped in here, things weren’t great. Then I came to hope’s peak and on the first day, before I even stepped into the building, a boy in a black suit and blonde hair came up to me. We talked for a bit and became friends, and you wanna know the best part?” He didn’t wait for her to reply. “He knew just what I’d done and he didn’t care. The people I killed, he knew personally and he didn’t let that judge his perception of me. The way I see it, I can be like him for you, maybe even help you down the right path.” Kanade was honestly touched by the whole thing. “That’s really nice. All of it. Maybe if I weren’t in here……” She fell silent before the thought finished. “Well….” He motioned her over, so she went over to his bed. He then directed her to the space under his bed, where a sizable hole in the concrete floor sat. “Just in case they tried to keep me longer than the weekend.” He whispered. He motioned for her to move under and take it to get out of here.

(The Next Day) “Mom, please don’t make me see her.” Hibiki cried, straining in her mother’s grip as she was dragged to the prison complex that housed her deranged sister. “No. We are going to see your sister and that is final.” Hibiki fell silent at that. Sure, she’d try, but she can’t really argue against her mother. She begrudgingly followed her into the prison and took a seat in the wait room where they were to meet with her sister. She squeezed her eyes shut as the guard that had told them to wait there returned and…. “I’m sorry, Ms. Otonokoji, but prisoner # 1111 has disappeared. According to her cellmate, Prisoner # 0701, he heard nothing that sounded like an escape attempt. We’re tracking her down as we speak, so we’ll keep you updated if we find her.” Immediately, Hibiki whipped out her phone and texted her class.

_**A Self Destructive Class** _

HatsuneMiku:Guys…..

ThiccThighsEightBallLives:Yeah? What’s up, Hibi?

EveryAnimeProtagonist: Yeah, everything ok?

She took a deep breath and typed out a message to them.

HatsuneMiku: Kanade escaped. She’s out there.

Amnesia: I’ll let Kyoko and Shuichi know, Setsuka, go to Hibiki.

ThiccThighsEightBallLives: On it, where are you?

HatsuneMiku: You know the prison where she was kept?

ThiccThighsEightBallLives: You’re there?

HatsuneMiku: Yeah.

ThiccThighsEightBallLives: k, omw

She took another breath and hoped, just hoped, that Setsuka would get here ok and that her sister wouldn’t get to her first.


	2. Enter the RichBitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanade's out of jail, but that doesn't mean she's safe. The ultimates are on her and with all their skills, I'd be a miracle for her to make it out alive. But, sometimes miracles comes when we least expect.

Evading the cops was just as easy as usual, but that was the least of Kanade’s worries, as she now had two ultimate detectives breathing down her neck, along with a whole host of ultimates skilled in tracking, killing and there was also the small handful of lucky students. Needless to say, her week since she escaped has been close calls with the white, brown or orange haired lucksters, running from a fucking assassin and solider in the same afternoon and covering her movements so that purple haired detective didn’t find her, while reminding herself not to underestimate the other one. Now was one such time when Kanade was running from the ultimates. She ducked into an alley, moved behind a dumpster and let out short, ragged breaths. Then a rag was shoved in her face and she lost consciousness.

When she came to, a gag was over her mouth, her hands were tied behind her back and there was a bespectacled blondie in a black suit standing directly above her. He hardly paid any mind to the fact that she was awake, just a curt nod of acknowledgement before whipping out his phone. Then, he put it away, walked to one of the many bookshelves lining the room, took one out, sat down and started fucking reading it! Hell, if she weren’t tied up and gagged, Kanande would be tearing this prick a new one quicker than a flash. “You know, Otonokoji…” Her whole body froze up. She didn’t know this prick, but he sure as hell knew her. Could he have something to do with those kids from Hope’s Peak that she beat up? “I don’t take kindly to people who hurt my friends, so I am going to make you pay.” She tried to put on a brave face, maybe see if not looking afraid may startle him and she could get some footing, but a swift kick to her gut broke the facade.”Hm. As I thought. You try to act all tough and strong, but when faced with confrontation better than you…” He kicked her again. “You crumble.” He then turned and left, clapping his hands twice as he went. After a little while, two plain looking men in black suits entered. They removed the gag and ropes and pulled Kanade’s arms forward, slapping on a pair of shiny silver handcuffs. They led, well, more dragged, her through the place, stopping at a door before opening it and promptly shoving her through.

Byakuya, meanwhile, was in the kitchen. His butler, Aloysius, had just made him some tea and who was he to not indulge. While he was there, with nothing much to do, he figured he may as well update his class on the…..situation.

_**Dolphins On Wheels** _

RichBitch: Otonokoji has been dealt with

ThatOneKidThatBecameBuTtEr: thank fuck

RulesAreWhatDriveMe: Language, Mondo!

RulesAreWhatDriveMe: I agree, though. This is good.

InspectorGadget: I’ll inform Shuichi and the other classes.

Kanade just wanted a break. There had been stairs past the door and now everything hurts. She just wants to sit in one spot and rest for right now. “Uh, you ok?” But fate wouldn’t let her. The guy asking the question was tall. They had a mop of short blond hair and had a long red coat. She shook her head, then presented her hands, still cuffed. The boy looked at them for a second, then motioned for her to get up. He led her down a few streets, her following as a puppy would their owner. She wouldn’t say she was trying to cling to him or anything, but if he might be able to get the cuffs off, she’d follow him all through Japan. Suddenly, he stopped. Then he turned to a house, which looked more like a shop, and pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the door and motioning her inside. He then led her to an anvil, raised up some tool she didn’t recognize and…..

“Thanks. Those weren't exactly pleasant to wear.” He just hummed. “Eh. Was my own design, so it was easy.” She raised an eyebrow. “Some rich prick came in here last week, said he was lookin’ for “the finest handcuffs money can buy”. Figured it was a kink of his or somethin’, didn’t think too much of it till now.” Kanade released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.”Well, thanks, again.” He smiled, which seemed rare for him. “Sonosuke Izayoi, former ultimate blacksmith.” Kanade quickly tried to ponder how that worked, as her parents never referred to themselves as “former ultimates”, but a ring from the doorbell caught both’s attention. “Shit, that’s gotta be my girlfriend. I’ll distract her, you sneak out that door.” He whispered and pointed to a door. She nodded and quietly moved through the door, peeking around the side of the house until Izayoi’s girlfriend, who seemed to have a pink, fluffy aesthetic about her. She ran. She ran and ran and ran until find a nice alleyway, relatively clean and comfortable out of sight thanks to an inconspicuous dumpster. She settled next to the cold metal thing and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Waking up was rough for her. Her back was stiff, it stank and the noises from passing cars had made it hell to sleep at all. She rubbed her eyes roughly, then stretched her arms. But her arm hit something. Something wood, something hard, something that wasn’t there the night before. She swiveled her head around, to be met with a case, but not just any case, a guitar case. She opened it gingerly, where she found a guitar, nice and clean, with a note on top of it. “From your old cellmate, Ryoma”. She smiled down at the note. It was the best gift she’d ever gotten from anyone and now, she might need it more than ever. She closed the case, tucked the note away in a pocket and prepared to head out to the sidewalk. If she wanted to go anywhere or do anything that wasn’t dying instantly, she’d need a career, so here starts her career as a street performer.


	3. NSMI:Canon ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is often a series of ups and downs, but sometimes you get so many downs the ups just don't seem to come, do they? Well, when your whole life has been mostly downs like it has been for Kanade, any hope she has things will get better will eventually balance out everything. The illustrious hope's peak shall provide one major stomp on the scale and bring her more hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so long in the making, holy fuck. I'm sorry to all who happen to like this for having to wait so long.

Within a few short weeks, Kanade Otonokoji was famous. She didn’t want to be, as she’d had her fill of fame with Melody Rhythm, but sometimes, stuff like that just happens, whether we want it to or not. Those who often passed on the street or sidewalk just to hear her play dubbed her “The Silent Wonder”, since her playing was amazing( some dared to say ultimate level), yet she never sang a note or even spoke to any passerbys once she finished, just some little guy who always walked from the campus of hope’s peak straight to that very street every wednesday afternoon. Nobody even knew she was Kanade, which she always found rather odd. She hadn’t tried disguising herself or anything, yet cops would pass by and listen and even some of the ultimates heard her songs as they walked to some unknown destination.

She had instilled in herself one single rule she would abide by, she would talk to nobody but those she knew and could trust, that way, she couldn’t accidentally let anybody she was…… and she made sure Ryoma knew about it so that he wouldn’t accidentally reveal her to the public. Regardless, they were good friends, despite everything. Heck, they even shared some good and…...tough stories every now and then. One day, Ryoma had walked up, motioned her into the alley and said “ Ever watched your teacher get arrested?” Kanade was intrigued and upon hearing the story, had an intense urge to kill some motherfuckers.

Today was an average day for her, by which she means she raked in enough money to eat and have a little left over for anything like saving to rent an apartment or something along those lines, when Ryoma came running up. He grabbed her, pulled her close to the back of the alley(which they designated as their conversation zone) and pulled his phone out. “Wha….” Kanade’s sentence trailed off as her eyes locked onto the phone. It was a Wikipedia page about her, listing physical attributes, the first time she played on the sidewalk, a list of recordings for all the songs she played and “Theories?” “Yeah. Little guesses on some things about you. Theories on why you don’t talk, why you’re here and…” Ryoma shuddered. Kanade slipped the phone from his grasp and looked for herself, then shuddered when she found what he was talking about. “... Alternatively, Ryoma Hoshi, the man called the ultimate tennis pro, has been often seen with her, some claiming that they only talk between themselves in the back of the alley. Could there be a secret romance between them?” Ryoma sighed, accepting his phone from Kanade. “Damn wiki. Can’t keep its thoughts to itself.” Kanade leaned against the brick wall while wrapping an arm around Ryoma. “Who even posted that shit anyway?” Ryoma scanned the page. “It was posted by…. Oh god damn it.” “What’s wrong?” He showed her the name of the writer. “This guy’s going to hope’s peak, he’s the ultimate journalist.” Kanade released a low groan. She knew from experience how pushy the paparazzi could be. “Anyways, no offense, but i don’t think i could ever date you.” Ryoma chuckled, tugging on his beanie a little. “Yeah, we’re different. Kinda like siblings.” Kanade froze. “S-Siblings……?” “Yeah, like…..” Ryoma did a double take on his words and realized the mistake he just made. “W-Wait, I didn't mean it like that, I’m sorry!” Kanade was trembling. “N-No, it’s fine. I’m sure eventually I’ll do something bad to make you hate me, just like with her.” Ryoma didn’t respond, he merely hugged the guitarist closer to him. Eventually, they both fell soundly asleep, blissfully unaware of the figure exiting the dumpster and peeling rotten garbage off their hat and trenchcoat.

Ryoma had been on his way back to the dorms. Sure, hanging with Kanade was nice, but getting attributed to waking up to the smell of trash is hard. He passed the first year dorms, spacing out every now and then when….”This is gonna make the perfect headline. “Silent Wonder: Voice revealed and maybe more?” This’ll be gold for the wiki.” Nikei. That had to be him. Only one ultimate would talk about exposing secrets with such joy. Ryoma went up and rang the bell. “Eh? Uh, I’ll be there in a second!” Nikei opened the door, looked down at his guest and began sweating profusely. “Uhhh, hey Ryoma.” Ryoma donned his nicest smile. “Hey Nikei.” He morphed his face into one of annoyance and rage. “We need to have a little chat.” Nikei shuddered. He’d interviewed some of Ryoma’s class and whenever he asked about how they feel regarding their other classmates, one fact remained the same. Don’t fuck with Ryoma, you wouldn’t like him when he’s mad. His eyes darted back to his dorm, at which point he said only one thing. “Can we chat over coffee?”

As he resumed the walk to his room, coffee in hand and retreating from Nikei, who was mourning his lost scoop, he pulled out his phone.

Kaede

Kaede: Hey Ryoma

Ryoma: yeah? what’s up?

Kaede: So, you know the Silent Wonder, right?”

Ryoma tensed, then eased up because he almost dropped his coffee

Ryoma: yeah, why?

Kaede: I was wondering if you could take some of us down to wherever she is to hear her play.

Ryoma: how many is “some of us”?

Kaede: Just me, Rantaro, Ibuki, Mikan, Leon, Chihiro, Sayaka, Mukuro, Hibiki and Setsuka.

Ryoma: i dunno, doesn’t sound like a good idea.

Kaede: Aww, c’mon Ryoma.

Ryoma: fine, but just you guys, k?

Kaede: Got it.

Ryoma sighed and sipped his coffee. How was he gonna explain this to her?

“Then Maki, Shuichi and Himiko step out of the rubble of the school and that’s when I woke up.” Kanade stared at him. “That is one hell of a dream.” Ryoma shrugged. “Yeah,but it’s only a dream, so i don’t have to worry about it.” Kanade smiled at him. “Yeah, and i might not be too happy if you did die.” Ryoma chuckled a bit. “Yeah. Uhh, hey…” She gave him her attention. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“So, uh, one of my friends wanted to bring some of us ultimates down to watch you, so i figured i’d ask if you’d be ok before finalizing everything with my friends.” Kanade rubbed her chin. “Well, how many and who are coming?” Ryoma held his phone to her, texts between him and Kaede on display. “Ok, i think I….” she trailed off, her eyes glued to Hibiki’s name on the screen. “I-I can’t…...not with her here.”Ryoma nodded, sending a text to Kaede to inform her of the change of plans. He watched, waiting for the message of disappointment, yet understanding, but the message popped up and it wasn’t quite what he had hoped.

Kaede

Kaede: Sorry, but Ibuki kinda is going ahead with it anyway….

Ryoma: What?

Kaede: And she may or may not be dragging along almost all of the school to come with us….

Ryoma turned his phone off, slid it back into his pocket, took one deep breath……..and at that moment, a low, guttural scream was heard in about a mile radius. Kanade, despite her severely hurt ears, scooched closer to the tennis player and put a hand on his arm. “What’s wrong?” Ryoma just sighed and cradled his head in his hands. Kanade gingerly wrapped her arms around the short ultimate. The peace, though, was short-lived as a voice screeched “Ryoma!!!!! Ibuki’s here!!!” Ryoma sighed again and stood. “I’m gonna try and sort this out, you stick here.” She watched as he walked out of the alleyway, meeting with a fucking massive crowd and begginning to argue with a girl with a punk asthetic about her. They argued and they bickered and they fought, but eventually, Ryoma slunk back into the alley defeated. “I’m sorry, it’s just….Ibuki is refusing to leave until she hears you play.” Kanade nodded, stood and grabbed her guitar. “Well, then I’m giving them a performance, i guess.” Ryoma glanced back at his classmates, who waited at the entrance. “Are you sure? Something might…” Kanade pressed her finger to her lipin a shushing motion and Ryoma obeyed. “Listen, you're my friend, so if i can help you, even with something like this, i’ll do my best.” Ryoma smirked at the guitarist, before following her out to meet the crowd of ultimates.

When Ryoma chatted with Kanade about her performance, he described it as “going by like a blur, yet still powerful”, yet to the ex-killer, it was a nightmare that dragged on and on, never freeing her until she finished. It had taken all her willpower in those few minutes she had played to not scream or throw up while also keeping her hands steady and moving to the next notes. Her audience did seem pleased, though. A short boy with colorful hair even handed her a big wad of money, though she didn’t miss the glares he shot at Ryoma. The whole ordeal was tailed by the next day, which was normal up until she was almost ready to pack up for the day. The man had blonde hair, a white suit with matching fedora and the first thing he did when he walked up was plant himself on the ground, reach into his suit coat and pull out a flask, taking a swig before looking at her expectantly.

At first, she had thought he was some pervert, heaven knows she’d dealt with more than her fair share, but the man just sat there. At that point she remembered she had a reputation for playing good music, so the man must’ve just come to listen, so she stood and began playing a song. The man’s eyebrows quirked as he listened intently, studying her, judging her playing more than it ever had been before. She concluded, then watched as the man stood. He reached yet again into his suit pocket, then produced an envelope to her. She took it, examining the crest of hope’s peak stamped on the front. She looked back at the man,who simply smiled and said “Let me or the headmaster know if you’re interested, we can put you with a class as soon as possible.” She opened the envelope as he walked away, discovering that not having to open any mail for weeks to months has made her bad with envelopes. When she finally got the fucking thing open, there was a letter inside.

“Dear _______,

We don't normally accept students after the year has started, but in your unique situation, we are willing to make an exception. We would like to welcome you to Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Guitarist. Should you accept, accommodations will be made for you immediately. Any and all financial fees that would typically be in place shall be covered by me myself.

Also, we have been made aware that one of our students has been seen with you often as of late. While we do not want to dash any friendships, please make sure that if and when you come here, both you and him focus on your talents first and foremost.

If you would like to accept, please go to the gates of the school and find the head security guard and show him this letter. He will inform me and I shall do the rest.

My regards, Headmaster Kirigiri.”

This was Kanade’s big break. Hope’s Peak allegedly had its alumni set for life, so if she went there, she wouldn't have to live worrying about tomorrow's food. She would, however, need a disguise, as a lot of damn people in that school would want her dead on sight. She would worry about that tomorrow, though, as the sun dipped below the horizon and she slowly drifted to sleep.

Kanade might’ve found Hope’s Peak’s head of security more intimidating if her first encounter with him hadn’t been watching him passionately kiss his boyfriend by the main gate. She produced the letter to him, to which he responded with “Ok then, stay there pipsqueak.” Dude seemed like an asshole, but the kinda you somehow can’t hate too much, so she waited and waited until he returned. When he did, he was accompanied by a girl in purple who wore gloves for no apparent reason, but they were likely an ultimate, so who knows why they do anything they do. The guard was brief, merely saying the girl was the headmaster’s daughter and they were to escort her to her dorm. The girl then said, she’d handle everything from there and the man replied with a grunt before stationing himself back at the gate. The two found the room she was going to inhabit for the foreseeable future, but when the girl had stayed and asked to talk to Kanade. Saying yes was the mistake Kanade knew she was going to make at this school.

“So, you don’t talk much?” Kanade remained silent. “Hm. Rightly such. Your sister might recognize your voice.” That broke Kanade’s silence, replacing it with a sputtering guitarist as the girl put her hand out. “Kyoko Kirigiri. Ultimate Detective.” Now it all made sense. Kanade knew her by name and talent, but the face was often lost in shadows. Kanade only managed out two words. “How long?” Kyoko smiled, a calm, not quite mocking, yet not reassuring smile that almost made Kanade forget she was afraid of this detective and the power she held. Then the realization rammed her like a bullet train and she shrunk back. ”Yesterday, though, I would've known sonner should I have passed you.” Kyoko’s face morphed into a neutral expression and she merely said “I won’t tell anyone so long as you leave my friends alone.” Kanade nodded rapidly, thus Kyoko smiled and left on her way, leaving Kanade to panic and give herself a good washing, she was filthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the canon ending. The last two endings are just gonna be me sliding Kanade into other characters from things I've been getting into recently, specifically Your turn to die and Haikyuu. They're gonna be shorter, so they'll likely be out soon, but with school, who knows?


End file.
